


Welcome to Adulthood, Bro

by vamprav



Series: Hair like Moirallegiance, Eyes like Matesprits [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hemospectrum, Pale bloods, Podfic Welcome, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: Bro woke up. Bro shouldn't have been able to wake up but he's going to make the most of it, even if his skin is black and his junk is technicolored.Welcome to adulthood, Bro.





	Welcome to Adulthood, Bro

Your name is Bro Strider and you are alive.

You shouldn’t be, you remember dying quite clearly, there had been an anthropomorphic dog with wings involved and a bright orange bird version of Dave had been there and it says something about your life that that is not in fact the weirdest thing that you’ve ever seen. In fact it didn’t even get into consideration for the top five list.

Then again most of the weird shit you’ve seen happened in the foster care system. You probably need a new list.

Anyways, you remember being dead until about a year ago when you’d woken up shirtless in the middle of a field full of what looked like wild cattle. You’d stumbled around for a few days until you’d found Roxan who had apparently decided that human cloths were for pussies and wrapped herself in deer hide.

That had been vaguely terrifying and the fact that you both looked like extras from some d-list horror flick was had not helped, at all. Oh, and you had gills now, which was fucking with you. You had to go swimming every couple of days or they’d dry out. Luckily Roxan had settled next to a lake with fish in it.

That wasn’t the only change in your biology either, you had fuschia blood, which was freaky, and a tentacle for a dick, which was awesome.

After you’d joined Roxan, you had immediately taught her how to tan leather because her pelts were beginning to smell, a lot, and you really needed a new shirt.

There was always something to do now that you lived out in the middle of nowhere, fending for yourselves, and you were currently out hunting for dinner because you refuse to live solely off of fish for the rest of your life. There was a flash of white out of the corner of your eye and you turn to aim your bow at the threat.

“Bro?” A familiar voice squeaks and your eyes widen behind your shades.

“Dave?” You ask in disbelief, lowering your bow as you stare at the white haired boy in front of you with wide, disbelieving eyes.

His skin is black and he’s taller, older but it’s definitely Dave. You’re a little jealous that he still has white hair but you barely have time to register this before bright white tears start welling in his bright red eyes.

“Bro!” He exclaims and throws himself into your chest.

You both topple over but you don’t care because Dave is here and alive and he’s getting milk white tears all down your bare chest but you don’t give a shit because he’s here. He smells like swords and strife and video games at midnight, he smelled like home.

You wrap yourself around Dave’s shaking frame. You’ve missed him, more than pizza, more than your swords, more than Cal and he’s here. Finally here, with you, in this new world, in your new skin.

You’d held him through his tears and his half-choked explanations of the Game. You’d held him through his almost flat retelling of what came after. You held him as he shook to pieces and told you about the pale bloods and what had happened to them and how he was only one of two in existence.

You can feel your hackles rising and a growl bubbles up in your throat at the implication of that. At the knowledge that if your new species wanted to live past a few generations without defects your little bro, your everything would be turned into nothing more than a brood mare. It makes you fucking furious, it makes you nauseous, it makes you want to bundle you precious baby bro up in cotton wool and dig yourselves an underground bomb shelter to then outfit it with every defence system known to man.

Or whatever you are now anyway.

So you pick him up and cradle him in your arms like he’s still a toddler too tired to walk down from the roof after your afternoon training session. He lets you and that scares you for a second until you realize he’s passed out in your arms, pack hanging off one shoulder and mouth hanging open slightly as he snores softly into your shoulder.

It makes you smile, it’s been a year since you’ve seen him and longer since he’s seen you and your last real manly movie night/cuddle session had been a good month and a half before that. You normally wouldn’t go that long without one but money had gotten tight and you’d been on edge for weeks near the end there. You hadn’t known why at the time but after the Game started it had become obvious.

You stand up and turn around to return to camp empty handed. Roxan looks halfway to murder before she noticed the bundle in your arms. She quiets and stares.

“They’re alive,” she breathes in disbelief, clawed hands coming up to clutch at her chest, “Did you see any of the others?”

You hesitate, but then again, she was also a mother, she’d understand your disgust at the knowledge of the palebloods, “No,” you say and then proceed to tell her about what Dave had become.


End file.
